The Price To Pay
by tmag71
Summary: This is an alternate story where Patricia's son is saved by the team but at a price. All characters are included
1. Chapter 1

This is an alternative story where Patricia's son is saved by the team but at a price. No shipping and Amir is already with the team. I don't own any character of The Brave, I just loved the show.

"Okay listen up everyone," Dalton called out as he entered their quarters. "We've been asked to work with a ground troop assigned to help rebuild a school house in Helmand."

"What? No offense Top, but that sounds a little out of our wheel house." McG replied. "I mean what's so special about this school."

"It's not the school necessarily that we'd be keeping an eye on." He answered. "The ground troop we'll be working with has only been in Afghanistan a little over six months yet in limited action and I mean what should've been routine patrols, they have had eight causalities." The information earning a low whistle from Preach. "Yeah, higher ups are starting to suspect the Lt is a little too ready for a fight, but they can't prove anything. He's a legacy and is all too quick to remind the men under him who his father is."

"And who would that be?" Amir questioned.

"Brigadier General Samuel Marshall, Mr. Vietnam himself." Dalton stated.

"I still don't see where we come in," Jaz interjected. "I mean what are we supposed to do babysit until the school is complete; why us?"

"Our involvement was voluntary, but I agreed because the request came from someone close to us." At this remark all eyes focused on him and he had his team's full attention as he continued. "You see, a member of this ground troop is Corporal Dillion Campbell." The name spoken bringing immediate recognition.

"So, what's the plan and when do we leave." McG inquired.

"We leave first thing tomorrow morning and will be traveling with the troop. We won't be staying until completion just a week to see how this Lt interacts with the locals. Something he's doing must be sparking hostility when he goes out on these patrols. We've all seen that while there's tension for the most part in areas where we already have presence, attacks are rare." Their captain finished.

"Do you really think he'll act the same with us around?" Jaz asked.

"You know the old saying can't teach an old dog new tricks," Preach interjected, earning a roll of the eyes and a chuckle from the group. Quoting sayings was his trademark and it never seized to amaze the others how many he knew and how he managed to fit them seamlessly into conversations. "I'm assuming the Deputy Director thinks at some point the men might feel comfortable enough around us to talk."

"Exactly," Dalton nodded. "Dillion mentioned his concerns to the Deputy Director, but concerns are nothing more than unsubstantiated accusations and with no one backing him up, he'd be asking for trouble if he came forth." He knew his team understood the dynamics Corporal Campbell faced and he was glad that the mere mention of their Deputy Director was enough to gain their support.

The following morning after a brief introduction to the large unit by Lieutenant William Marshall, Top and his team made their way to the second chopper waiting to take them to the drop point. Without a clearing large enough to land in the village, the chopper would be landing approximately three miles away and the two teams would walk the remaining distance. In theory this should be an easy assignment, but something didn't feel right, and Dalton couldn't help but be on high alert. He knew just by watching Preach the older man felt it too.

From appearance alone, one could easily see Lieutenant Marshall did not lack confidence which for a commanding officer wasn't a bad thing, but confidence mixed with arrogance could be deadly and maybe that's what had Dalton on edge. From the moment the LT addressed his team it was clear he thought rank automatically demanded respect commenting on the lack of a salute by his men. It wasn't until Dalton explained that out in the field officers aren't saluted so as not to give the enemy an easy target did the officer relaxed. It was also obvious his ability to lead was based on intimidation as he left no room for his men to provide input or ask questions often deeming those courageous enough to seek clarification incompetent. It was a briefing Dalton had difficulty biting his tongue often having to remind himself the purpose of their escort.

"Penny for your thoughts?" the familiar voice next to him offered. Smiling he looked to his right-hand man and best friend Esekiel "Preach" Carter.

"Not worth that much I promise," he joked before his tone turned serious. "I have a bad feeling…I don't know why but I can't shake it."

"I feel it too," Preach remarked. "And that briefing this morning by the LT didn't do anything to quash it. Something tells me he likes to provoke and isolated away from help and immediate evac isn't a good place to be with someone like that."

"No, it isn't," Top replied. "I've got to keep him safe, it would destroy her if something happened to him." The captain stated thinking of the blonde soldier he had yet to meet but only observed earlier that morning. One look at him and it was easy to see the resemblance to his mother. Deputy Director Patricia Campbell was a force to be reckoned with. Dalton knew his team had been specifically put together to work with her. Commanding Officers of other units had made it clear to him they had refused to take orders from a woman and due to their tenure had been afforded a pass. For him, gender wasn't an issue. All he cared about was intelligence and respect, together they could figure the rest out. Patricia had been intelligent alright, her ability to think logically, tactically and formulate plans on the fly comforted Dalton and his team. They knew whatever crisis they faced she would already be thinking of a solution and they didn't have to worry about her freezing up. Three years they had worked together and for all intent purposes she was a part of their team.

"You know he'll have more assignments after this right, we can't be his escort for all of his missions."

"I know but we're here now and I can do my best in the moment." He answered with a sigh.

"Just remember you're not alone, she means something to us too." Preach assured with a slap on the shoulder before he moved back to join the others as Amir and Jaz took turns ribbing McG. Dalton smiled at his team, yup, somehow in this mayhem they had become family and he would do anything for family, that included Patricia.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you thinking?" Preached asked his leader. The team had been in Helmand now for two days and the bad feeling Top and he had shared only intensified. On the outside everything appeared to be going smoothly despite a rocky introduction, but neither could shake the feeling that the ease of the mission so far was nothing more than a facade. From the moment the troops entered the small village located on the outer boarder of the Helmand province, Lieutenant Marshall had managed to ruffle feathers. Not at all aware of the local culture or custom he had reached out to grab a young woman's arm who was blocking their path. Though the action itself was not overly aggressive; in a country like Afghanistan where women are viewed as needing protection, simple touches were prohibited. The young woman's father had immediately made a move to pull Marshall away, and was hit in the stomach with the but of a rifle. If Dalton hadn't stepped in between the two who knows what would have happened for the local men looked more than ready to fight.

"Something is off, have you noticed how little men there are? When we first came into the village there were at least fifty lining the street, but in the last two days I've seen at most ten. And those ten just sit and watch." Dalton answered.

"Like they're taking mental notes," I feel it too and so does the rest of the team. "We haven't seen any movement though, no trucks in and out, nothing that would explain the sudden lack of male presence.

"I think we should set up watch at night at the two entrances and maybe try to get a conversation going with some of the children ask them where the men are." The blonde stated.

"Roger that, want me to share with the others?" Preached asked rising from his seat.

"Yeah and I'm going to touch base with command. Maybe they can pick up infrared movement. I have a feeling there are tunnels."

"This is one time I hope you're wrong," the older man commented as he walked away. Shaking his head Dalton could help but wish the same.

"Deputy Director, Noah, Hannah" Dalton called out.

"Dalton, its Noah. Patricia stepped out what can I do for you? Is everything alright?"

"I hope so," he replied. "Listen, the team and I have a bad feeling something is going on. In the two days we've been here, the men in the village have suddenly disappeared."

"What do you mean," Noah asked not sure he was following.

"I mean when we first entered there were at least fifty men lining the street, in the last two days we've seen at the most ten, and those ten just sit and watch our every move." He supplied. "But, there hasn't been movement, no traffic coming or going that would account for them leaving the village." Dalton continued. "I was hoping maybe there could be a sweep with infrared. If they are moving underground, it would pick it up."

"I'll get Patricia and track a drone down. You have your comms on?" Noah asked.

"I will now and so will the team."

"Okay, will be in touch and Dalton, stay safe."

"Roger that."

Turning to his nearest colleague Noah instructs the young woman to find the Deputy Director and inform her that her return to the room is needed. His next move is locating a drone close enough to the team's location with the capabilities that Dalton has asked for. Ten minutes later his thoughts are interrupted. "What's going on?" his boss questions. Filling in both Patricia and Hannah who arrived a few seconds later the Deputy Director readily agrees to Dalton's request.

"Adam," Patricia announces into the com. "Are you with the team?"

"We're here," he answered.

"Noah filled me in and we were able to locate a drone but it's a day away. What is your impression until then for the safety of the civilian volunteers and for the men."

"I think if they were going to act rash, they would have attacked the first day. My guess is, they want to make a statement. They either suspect more troops will arrive or they are waiting for the school to be complete and filled with volunteers and students."

"I agree but what happens if what we suspect is true. I don't have a doubt if we take action all hell will break out." McG interjected earning a nod from his fellow team members. "I mean, if they have unground tunnels that means one thing, Taliban are here."

"He's right," Dalton supported. "They won't hesitate to take action if they even think we're backing out. At that point it won't matter how big the statement is so long as American's are casualties."

"Alright so how do we get everyone out. There is no way additional ground support can make it to your location undetected if what we suspect is true." The Deputy Director inquired.

"You're right, support can't come through the front door but if we had a big enough distraction to buy us time, we might be able to meet them for evac." Dalton supplied.

"If they are moving by tunnel it's for a reason, right" Amir stated. "They have to be bringing in ammunition and or explosives. That means their supply is close."

"We hit the supply right before evac and bingo our distraction. Especially if a number of Marshall's men are out on patrol already." Jaz smiled.

"That could work," Preach added "With part of the team out on what looks to an outsider to be a normal patrol that makes it easier to move fast. Plus, they can serve as our back up."

"Let's start prepping, Dalton you and your men try to find out all you can about where these men are going. I will tell you what the drone finds. Keep in contact every hour."

"Yes ma'am." The leader answered. "Roger out."

"Okay, tonight we find out what's happening, Amir Jaz and McG get rest right now and, in a few hours, Preach and I will rotate with you. It may be the only real rest we get over the next few days so make it count."

Back in D.C. Patricia couldn't help her thought from drifting to her son, Dillion. She knew the team especially Dalton would do everything he could to keep him safe but if what they suspected was true, it was hard to imagine a scenario where casualties weren't suffered. All she could do now was make sure her team had every resource they needed to limit the number. She also could say a silent prayer for those caught in the impending storm. 


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing up, we have an early day tomorrow?" Dalton asked.

"I could ask you the same," Jaz smiled. "Want some, I'll share?" she asked holding out a box of cookies. Preach's wife had sent them just for her in the last care package. Girl Scout thin mint cookies were her favorite.

"How many can I have?" he chuckled. "If I'm limited to one, I'll pass. I don't want to be tempted by the taste only to be told I can't have it but once." Jaz could feel her face heat from the underlying implication of his statement.

"I can't say just yet," she teased. "I guess you'll have to decide if it's worth the risk." Her voice a little breathier than she intended. Damn Top she thought, somehow, she always ended up in this tension filled banter with him when they were alone. She wished sometimes he would just say what he meant or better yet let his actions match his words.

"Oh, I'm sure they'd be worth the risk" but it would be unfair to start something I couldn't follow through with right now. I wouldn't want to have them one time." He finished with a smile. God she was beautiful in the dim light. Dalton wasn't sure how or when his feelings had changed towards the woman next to him, but no matter how badly he wanted to tell her their jobs wouldn't allow it. She was so worth the risk for him but as the only female op member, he wasn't worth the risk for her. So instead, he played this stupid game of cat and mouse and innuendos. It was dangerous, but it was as close to having her as he could get.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" his thoughts interrupted by Jaz's question. He gathered by the way she was looking at him that his lack of response made her concerned.

"I'm always concerned when my team is in the middle of nowhere, three miles away on foot from the nearest evac and surrounded by Taliban." He answered. His team had returned from their recon a few hours ago and the intel discovered put them all on edge. Not only were their suspicions confirmed as to the presence of Taliban; they had also discovered ammunition stored in an underground tunnel hidden within a wall bordering the southeast entrance of the village. They had watched as the ammunition had been brought in by truck and it was suspected from the direction it came that the supply hub laid at the base of a mountain approximately 10 miles southeast of the village.

"I would have thought this would be a walk in the park," the young woman smirked. "Usually we guess where the enemy is, this time we know exactly where they are and a good idea of what to expect." She stated. "What's really eating at you?"

"The unknown. If it was just us you're right, I would feel more comfortable. But Marshall is a wild card and then there's Dillion. I can't let anything happen to him, I promised."

Instinctively she reached for his hand and gave it a light squeeze "You're not a lone in this Top, we want to make sure he gets out just as much as you do, she means something to us too." She reminded. Her remark earned a hearty laugh.

"Since when are you quoting Preach." He teased. "He told me something similar on the way flight over."

"I will take that as a compliment," She laughed. "Don't tell Preach this but I happen to think of him as one the wisest men I know."

"You have my word," He smiled. "We better get some sleep," he continued while putting the bottle of water he had opened down on the counter. "Come on," He said motioning for her to take the lead. With a nod she turned on her heels and began the retreat to her room. Just as she was about to exit his line of sight, he called out "Jaz," waiting for her to turn. "Somethings would be worth the risk to me." He finished before turning out the lights and heading the opposite direction to his room.

"Geez Jazzy, you look like hell," McG stated. "You really need to stop with those midnight raid for cookies."

"Shove it," she retorted with an elbow to his side. "My lack of sleep has nothing to do with thin mints and besides, you don't look so hot yourself."

"Now, now children," Preached interjected. "I think its safe to say none of us really got a lot of sleep so let's just stay focus." The duo looked at their friend, it was unusual for him to be so serious but again the situation they found themselves in was unique. Not only did the Taliban have access to ammunition, the team had also found a hand-held missile launcher. If they didn't get this right, the chances were high they wouldn't be making out.

"Anyone want breakfast?" Amir's voice now joined the group. "Where's Top?"

"Breakfast sounds good," Preach answered. "Top went to talk with the LT and with command."

"Marshall gives me the jitters," McG commented. "There is nothing assuring or calming about him being involved."

"Well, he's involved whether we like it or not," Dalton's voice broke through the conversation. "But, we will at least have some control over how much." He finished. "Patricia got Marshall's commanding officer and his father involved. They will be giving him orders to lead a group of his men and several of the civilian volunteers out on what will appear to be a supply pick up later today. It will be made known for all those listening, that they will be spending the night at the drop off point so as to be ready for the early morning drop off."

"Sounds reasonable; so, then when will we be leaving with the remaining volunteers and men?" Preached asked.

"At midnight we will be evacuating from the north entrance. If things run as they like they did last night, we know that entrance is free from prying eyes. We will take over supervision of the school rebuild when Marshall and the others leave so not to draw suspicion. Any questions?" He finished.

"How many of us are we looking at trying to clear out tonight?" Amir questioned.

"The five of us along with three volunteers and four men, one of which will be Dillion Campbell. As much as I would prefer him evaced with the other group, he is also one of the few men we can trust not to panic." The last comment earning a nod of approval from the others.

"A walk in the park!" Jaz joked to lighten the mood.

"I don't know what park you walk in but remind me not ever join you if invited." McG teased back earning a halfhearted laugh.

"I know it goes without saying," Dalton looked at his team "but lets stay sharp."

"Will do Top." His team replied before scatting to prepare for the night.


End file.
